fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Aika Suzuki
Aika Suzuki (愛華 スズキ) is the main character in Love♥Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is Cure Bride. She is a nice girl at most times, but is also a hopeless romantic and a major perfectionist, becoming enraged whenever things don't go exactly to plan. Her catchphrase is "Everything's going happy!" History Love♥Pretty Cure Aika and Makoto are walking back home together from school, when they notice Madeline Sycamore suddenly standing by some cherry blossom trees and looking down at what they believe is a stuffed animal. As they've both lived in Aisaki Town their whole lives and don't know who she is, they walk slowly towards her, but are distracted by a white ball of light that transforms into Dovi and the Fantasy Rings Gold. A nearby cherry blossom tree turns green, and morphs into a monster, having been possessed by the Kageri. With Aika and Makoto distracted by the events of what's going on right in front of them, Madeline disappears. Dovi tells them to put on the rings and say the phrase Pretty Cure! Love Wave on! They do as he says, and Aika transforms into Cure Bride. In the third episode, Dovi sees Madeline and Lulu for the first time and explains that, even though he doesn't remember exactly how, somehow, Madeline is connected to the Fantasy Rings. After the two cures fight off the possessed mirror, Makoto agrees to take Madeline in as Aika took Dovi in when they first became Pretty Cure. Appearance Aika has sholder-length bubblegum pink hair worn in a short braid on her shoulder. She has dark yellow eyes. She is usually in simple attire with some jewelry. As Cure Bride, her hair is changed into a bright yellow bun with pink ombre at the center. Her normal cure outfit is a white top that has two pleated layers of white material with dull red lining, and a two layer skirt with the top being gold in the shape of flower petals lined with bright yellow lace. The second layer is glittering white bunched up material. Cure Bride Cure Bride 'is Aika's Pretty Cure alter ego. She has power over love. She is quick and graceful, and usually uses this to her advantage and surprises the enemy with a finishing kick. Her main move is Heart Revolution. Together with Cure Promise, she can perform the attack Angelic Kiss. With Cure Princess and Cure Promise, she can perform Pure Romance Shine. Wedding Form To transform into her Wedding Form, she must have the Fantasy Diamond Ring in her possession, and transform with the phrase Pretty Cure! Love Wave on! In this form, she can perform the Diamond Love Storm attack. Golden daises are added to her dress and to the sides of her hair, as well as a translucent white veil. Relationships 'Makoto Moriya: The two had been best freinds for as long as they can remember at the start of the series, due to their not being a big population of children their age in Aisaki Town. Makoto is the person who Aika knows can keep her calm and in-balance, while Makoto depends on Aika for any secrets she needs to keep hidden from everybody. Etymology Aika: means "love song" in Japanese. This relates to her powers over love in her cure form. Suzuki: Means "bell tree" This could be referencing wedding bells, also relating to her cure form. Image Songs Aika's voice actor, Mayuki Makiguchi, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Mayumi Asano, who voices Makoto Moriya, and Chinatsu Akasaki, who voices Madeline Sycamore. Solos * Aozora Kisu * Yatta! It's Perfect Love Duets * Heart's Frendship Locket (with Mayumi Asano) * Starlight Mirror (with Mayumi Asano and Chinatsu Akasaki) * Trivia Category:White Cures Category:Love using Cures Category:Main Cures Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:User:SingMeloetta Category:Love♥Pretty Cure